Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a - 8}{3a - 3} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 3$ $ 5a - 8 = \dfrac{3a - 3}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(5a - 8) = 3a - 3 $ $40a - 64 = 3a - 3$ $37a - 64 = -3$ $37a = 61$ $a = \dfrac{61}{37}$